


Under the Bleachers

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Victor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Jock Victor, Knotting, M/M, Name Calling, Omega Castiel, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Teen Castiel, Top Victor, Underage - Freeform, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 15:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6013504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor is pumped after winning the game and while Cas is waiting for his older brother, Michael, Victor catches his scent and coaxes him underneath the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

Victor breathed in the sweet, tempting scent coming off of Michael’s younger brother as he easily stripped off Castiel’s clothing to drop it into a pile. Castiel was warm and soft, melting at his touch and releasing a soft scent of arousal.

He knew exactly where to touch an Omega, how to have them going pliant under his touch and pressing up into him. Michael’s little brother was no different. The young Omega’s pants had been soaked through when he’d removed them.

“Fuck.” He hissed out lowly letting his hands roam over naked skin and taking in every single inch of Castiel now available to his eyes. Victor could feel his adrenaline still racing through him and how his cock ached to bury itself in a wet, tight Omega hole in celebration of a tough game.

There was a low gasp when his fingers gripped the swell of Castiel’s ass and squeezed. He could feel slick, could _smell it_ , filling the air under the bleachers as Castiel trembled in his hold releasing sweet, needy sounds.

Most of the audience was gone; his teammates were either in the locker room or on their way to a victory party and Victor was going to take full advantage of the situation presented to him.

It would be wrong of him _not_ to shove his hard cock into that loose, wet hole and fuck until Castiel was full of his knot.

“I’m going to fuck your ass raw.” He promised as he easily manhandled Castiel down onto the grass so he was on his hands and knees, waiting for him. It was the perfect position for any Omega and Castiel looked just as perfect presenting as any other Omega Victor had fucked. “Anyone still around is going to hear you moaning like a pretty little Omega slut. They’re going to hear how much you love having my dick filling that hole of yours.”

He slid two fingers into Castiel’s slick passage easily and pumped them. It made a wet, filthy sound that went straight to his cock. One hand pressed Castiel’s face down into the grass so his ass was raised up and Victor kept a hand gripping him there.

Castiel’s wet hole took three fingers easily, opening up for him as Victor leaned in and bit Castiel on the ass earning a surprised sound. The hole his fingers were buried in clenched up around him like a vice. “Gorgeous. Sinful.”

Victor leaned back, slipped his fingers out and made quick work of his pants. His hand flew over his thick cock before gripping it. He shifted forward and pressed the fat head against Castiel’s wet hole. Slowly it pushed past the tight ring of muscles and popped inside.

“You’re tight.” He gritted out and snapped his hips forward to bury himself balls deep in one vicious thrust. “I’m going to pump your slutty hole full. Breed you up like a good Omega bitch should be.”

His balls smacked against the wet flesh of Castiel’s plump ass and the sound almost seemed to echo under the bleachers. He ignored the sounds of people nearby and fucked forward hard and fast, pounding into Castiel viciously.

“Like that?” his hand curled around Castiel’s nape and squeezed causing the young Omega to go completely pliant under him once more. “Love having your ass used? Love being stuffed full of Alpha dick?”

He paused to reach down to shift Castiel’s legs so they were spread even wider on the cool, damp grass so Castiel was lower and at a perfect fuckable height. Victor relished the clamp of Castiel’s inner muscles around him before he started to work his hips forward quicker and quicker. His hips smacked against Castiel’s ass in a loud, ringing slap.

“Take that. Take my dick like a good Omega whore.”

Victor could hear voices walking past the bleachers and knew they were relatively well hidden in the darkness under the bleachers as several of the lights had already been turned off. That didn’t prevent them from hearing the loud moans and the sounds of fucking he knew were more than audible.

“Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.” He could practically taste his knot as it started to grow and occasionally tug on Castiel’s rim. “That’s right, Omega bitch, take my dick. Like that. So fucking wet for me.”

A low, broken wail of need escaped Castiel and Victor reached down to toy with his cock. Each time he touched it Castiel’s ass tightened down on him and drove him forward harder, faster and even more viciously.

“Nothing but a wet hole to fuck and knot.” Victor bared his teeth in a wicked grin that Castiel couldn’t see, “I’m going to fuck your ass full. Breed you up like a good little bitch. That’s what Omega bitches are good for, isn’t that right? Don’t you want that, Omega?”

“Ooooh. Ohhh Alpha. Alpha please please I—ohhhhh.” Castiel’s voice pitched higher and the thick, heady scent of Omega slick filled Victor’s senses.

Victor ground up against Castiel’s ass and started to work his knot inside, grinding and snarling, until he was locked in Castiel’s tight hole. Gloriously tight inner muscles clamped down on his knot and immediately set about working his knot, milking him for every single drop.

His orgasm had his gut tightening and warmth rushing through him wave after wave that stole rational thought. Victor’s fingers dug in to Castiel’s warm flesh and held him in place as he moaned. Pleasure filled him and had him pumping his load into Castiel in thick, hot ropes.

“Breed you up. Fuck you full of my kid until you’re swollen with it.” His instincts were urging him forward and the need to breed, to fill Castiel’s womb with a baby, were strong.

It took one touch to set Castiel off and this time the wail was louder than Victor had thought possible. Everything in Castiel seemed to seize up before he went completely limp under Victor, panting into the grass and whimpering lowly.

The sound had echoed through the stadium and parking lot. There wasn’t a question about that.

“That’s it.” Victor breathed out as Castiel panted and shuddered, “Want you fat with my child, swollen with it and begging for more. He alternated between grinding up against Castiel and teasing Castiel’s soft cock until there were sob, needy sobs escaping. His instincts were singing at having a young, fertile Omega caught on his knot and taking his seed as he rolled his hips forward.

 


End file.
